


if your heart is hidden by your lies, then i'll steal it from above

by FireandLightning



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like actually, some implied ioriku, tenn x ryuu is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandLightning/pseuds/FireandLightning
Summary: Tenn's dream date is to go to an amusement park with his partner. Now, he just needs the partner in question to go with him.Said partner may be oblivious to several things, but he's not that oblivious to what Tenn likes and dislikes, and that's good enough for him.Besides, he finds Tenn adorable.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	if your heart is hidden by your lies, then i'll steal it from above

**Author's Note:**

> the amusement park idea comes from Tenn's trivia page in the IDOLiSH7 wiki, as does Ryuu having to pose for a photo with an eggplant.  
> title is from Secret Night (english translation), because "Amusement Park" didn't nearly sound as nice of a title :D
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!! :))

“Tenn-nii! Do you want to play tennis with me and Iori?”

Kujo Tenn looked up from the magazine he was reading, into his twin’s eyes. They were bright and excited, but Tenn had a feeling that he’d have to disappoint Riku this time.

He uncrossed his legs, setting the magazine down on the coffee table and leaning forwards. “Did he _specifically_ invite me?”

Nanase Riku, like the oblivious person he was, hesitated. “Well, no, but when I asked him if it was just the two of us, he turned bright red and ran away? So, I - I didn't want to go alone?”

Tenn could've laughed at the hilarity of the situation, and just how unaware his brother could be of others’ feelings towards him. “Riku, he clearly just wants to be alone with you. Really. I'd warn you to take care of your health, but I know Izumi Iori would be more worried about your health than you.”

“Geez, Tenn-nii, is this a, uh, brother approval session?” Riku rubbed his hair a little bashfully. “I just wheeze a little after exercise -”

“You know fully well that you're not supposed to exercise in the first place.”

“Oh, don't be like that, I'll be fine!” Riku flashed his bright, familiar grin. “Anyway, uhh…I'd better get going. He said to meet him at ten thirty…so that I wouldn't have to exercise for that long and we could go for lunch.”

“He actually mentioned lunch?” Tenn stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Ahaha…yeah, I guess...” Riku grinned awkwardly. “What about that, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn hesitated for a while, thinking, but eventually smiled. “Nothing. Have fun on your date, Riku.”

Thankfully, his twin didn't seem to notice that he’d accidentally - or not-so accidentally - used the word _date_. “Thanks, Tenn-nii, I will!”

Tenn smiled faintly, watching his brother excitedly run out of the room. Really, he should’ve been more worried about his brother playing sports, but he guessed that Izumi Iori surely would’ve factored that into his considerations like the perfectionist he was. While he still didn’t fully approve of Izumi Iori, he supposed he could let it play out for a bit, since his precious twin brother seemed to be so happy with his company. He’d just have to make sure that Izumi Iori knew that, if he so much as made Riku a tiny bit unhappy, he would be on Izumi's tail on an instant and kill him. Well, maybe just threaten him with a knife.

With a deep sigh Tenn stood up, walking to the window. Sunlight streamed in, illuminating his face as he stared at the clouds. _Well, Kujo Tenn. Are you going to be bested by Iori Izumi, who's younger than you?_

_Since he obviously won't ask me, that leaves it to me, huh…_

He picked up the magazine, eyes drifting to Ryuunosuke Tsunashi holding an eggplant on the cover, looking every bit of TRIGGER’s Wild and Sexy even while holding an eggplant. The corner of Tenn’s mouth twitched, remembering Ryuu struggling to keep a straight face as he posed for the photo.

_I’m not gonna lose to Riku._

***

Tenn opened the door to his room just as Ryuunosuke came walking down the corridor. “Oh, Tenn, are you going out?”

He cut him off - “Ryuu, do you have anything on later today?”

Ryuu looked surprised. “Ah? Why?”

Mildly irritated, but more of embarassed, Tenn snapped, “It's a simple yes or no questio-”

“Okay, yes, yes, I am!”

“Good, come with me to the amusement park?”

“A-amusement park?”

“Well, we’ve been going in and out of meet-and-greets, concert practices, well… I mean, even IDOLiSH7 already went to the beach, well… we could go and…hang out.”

Ryuu was staring at him with an uncomprehending expression. “Hang - hang out?”

Tenn felt his cheeks redden. “Yes, hang out, Ryuu, I -” He managed to bite back a sarcastic comment, knowing that Ryuu didn’t mean to be annoying as much as he didn’t mean to be unkind to him.

“I - oh. Sure, right now?”

“Yes. I'll see you downstairs in about ten minutes.” Tenn didn't give him a chance to question, or protest, before quickly backing into his room and closing the door before he got to witness Tenn being anything less than his perfect self, flustered and blushing too hard. Then he felt a little bad about not inviting Gaku (well, Tenn just didn’t want Gaku to come back and complain that they’d went out and had fun without him), but he was a little busy on the other side of town, being way too worried about every detail of their combined concert two days later. It was rare that they went overseas, especially during winter, so Tenn was determined to make the most of their time.

Tenn adjusted his scarf slightly in the mirror - a treasured gift from the rest of TRIGGER, not that he would let them know how sentimental he actually was. He checked again that every part of him looked immaculate before going to meet Ryuu.

Tenn found him wearing a maroon shirt and a dark brown jacket, and he had to struggle to hide his smile while walking up to him. “Alright! Let's go -”

“Where are we going?” Ryuu asked, following behind him - kind of like an obedient puppy, Tenn thought affectionately.

“The amusement park.”

***

Tenn knew that he’d spent minutes admiring the stuffed toy cat in the window, but it was too adorable and perfect. And it...well, he didn't want to admit it, but it kind of reminded him of Ryuu with bright amber eyes and brown hair - fur. Whatever.

“You like that?” Ryuu asked, watching Tenn gaze through the window.

“Well…” Tenn straightened back up, trying not to look too obsessed. “It…it’s fine, I suppose.”

Not wanting to look suspicious, he tore his gaze off the display and ventured further into the park, rather determinedly not looking at Ryuu. The sounds of blasting music made Tenn momentarily turn his attention away from the taller male trailing behind him, and he paused briefly in his walking to watch the parade pass by.

Tenn couldn’t help but grin. Those parades reminded him of times when he was younger, when the situation hadn’t been that bad and he and Riku would occasionally hang around amusement parks, sometimes just outside the gates, trying to catch just a glimpse of the parades and hoping that someday, they’d be able to go in.

Well, their wishes had come true, eventually.

Not caring about how he looked, Tenn grabbed Ryuu’s hand and pulled him further into the crowd, trying to get a better view as the Disney-themed parade passed through.

They stood side by side, Tenn practically beaming at the parade, almost unaware that he let out a small laugh of pure delight.

Ryuunosuke watched him, very much surprised to see the cold, uncaring exterior melt away at just a parade in an amusement park. And a stuffed toy cat, that was practically the size of his torso. _I never knew he was that soft, honestly._

Neither of them had realised, until the parade had moved on, that Tenn was still holding Ryuu by the hand - or if more accurately, by the wrist. As if his wrist was suddenly scalding hot, Tenn practically dropped it. “S-Sorry.”

Ryuu had barely realised. “It - it's fine.”

As the crowd began to move away, Tenn also glanced up at him, then away again in a slightly embarrassed manner. “Well…let’s keep going?”

Venturing further, Tenn managed to persuade Ryuu to join him on a carousel ride. Somehow. It was actually rather hard to turn down those bright, eager eyes of his. Especially when he climbed onto one of the horses and gave him such a positively angelic smile, Ryuu was surprised that there wasn't a heavenly chorus and a halo over Tenn’s head. 

After that, he really had no choice but to join him on the other horse next to him.

Ryuu had grown up in the countryside, not having been on a carousel ride in his life, and he had to admit, it was a surprisingly fun experience, despite the fact that the two of them were the only people above the age of 10 on the ride. Only when thinking back that Ryuu would realise that he had actually spent majority of the time watching Tenn, or maybe rather his smile.

***

Tenn frowned, leaning against the side of the building, wondering what was taking Ryuu so long to find the toilet. _Don’t tell me he got lost so easily?_

Sighing, Tenn pulled out his phone, entering Ryuu’s number, knocking his hair back from his ear and pressing the phone to his ear, waiting for Ryuu to pick up. Pacing around, he turned around a hundred and eighty degrees and almost knocked face-first into a fluffy stuffed toy.

“Woah!” Tenn jumped a little, looking up and seeing Ryuunosuke’s amber eyes. He hung up the phone with an annoyed “Where did you go…?”

That sentence trailed into silence when he noticed the stuffed toy cat he was holding.

“Uhh…” Ryuu smiled hesitantly. “I thought you liked it, so I got it for you?” He offered the cat plushie to him.

Tenn just stared back at him, for a few seconds, rather startled. “Oh…oh, thanks...”

He took it from his arms and cuddled it, enjoying the feel of its soft fur, and he couldn't help noticing that it smelled very faintly of Ryuu’s usual cologne. He smiled, lifted his head and gazed at Ryuu, before repeating his words, but this time with more emotion. “Thanks for the gift.”

***

Ryuu watched Tenn hug the stuffed toy to his chest, looking cuter and more innocent than ever before, if that was even possible. Since they were at an amusement park, hardly anyone gave them a second look, except for a few girls who seemed unable to tear their eyes off Tenn. Which, to him, was fully understandable. There was a reason why he was the centre of TRIGGER, after all.

They made their way back to their hotel, Ryuu watching Tenn occasionally stroke the cat toy and wondering what would happen if he had an actual cat. Maybe he ought to get one for him for his birthday next year, if it was allowed. He’d probably have to ask Gaku for a way to subtly ask Tenn about whether his apartment allowed cats, though… 

“Hey, uh… Ryuu?” Tenn was hesitating a little as he stood outside his hotel room, which was right next to Gaku and Ryuu’s. “Do you want to come to my room?”

“Your - sure, for what?”

“I…I don't know, just to spend the time with someone, I guess? Since my brother’s off playing tennis…If you don't mind, I don't know, I…”

Ryuu couldn't help but be surprised. Tenn was known to rarely ever show his emotions, and Ryuu would be damned if he passed up this opportunity. “Sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> and they spent the rest of the day in mild embarrassment and fondness, glancing at each other and then looking away again and blushing red until Gaku came back.  
> the end.


End file.
